This invention relates to footwear and more particularly to footwear which is modifiable by a user and whose appearance can be readily altered.
It is desirable to have footwear which is comfortable and stylish. It is also desirable to have footwear whose appearance can be changed to fit different occasions as well as the mood or preference of its user or wearer.